1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a specially designed form-fitted protective enclosure with shock-resistant features to protect a hand-held electronic device that both stores and plays digital audio recordings from impacts and wear and tear while affording a sure grip and easy access to a display screen and playback controls of the device. The invention also features slotted openings for inserting a belt or other strap for extra security while transporting and operating the device.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,913 B2, issued on May 4, 2004 to Morris Humphreys and Peter Lopez, for an Elastomeric Enclosure, discloses an enclosure for a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone. The enclosure includes a cover made of an elastomer so that it can be stretched over the chassis containing the device's internal components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,159 B1, issued on Mar. 2, 2004 to Andrew P. Powell, for a Jacket for Cellular Phone, discloses a protective enclosure for a rectilinearly-shaped cellular telephone having an external antenna. The protective enclosure comprises an enclosure web portion covering the front, sides, top and bottom portions of the cellular telephone. An opening is arranged through at least one of the enclosure web portions to permit exposure of certain components of the cellular telephone, and a bulbous corner pad is arranged on the lower corner portions of the cellular telephone to protect it if it is dropped and aid in holding the phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,111 B1, issued on Sep. 9, 2003 to Gabriel A. White, for a Hand Held Electronic Device of Game Impact Protector, discloses an elastomeric impact protector that includes one trough-like piece conformed to receive one edge of an electronic device attached along one edge of a generally X-shaped elastomeric web. A set of corner receiving pockets at the free ends of the web are then engageable to the opposite edge of the device by stretching the web. The piece and the pockets are each formed to a thickness to extend beyond the plane of the corresponding surface of the device captured therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,256, issued on Jun. 6, 1989 to Loris Meliconi, for a Shockproof Protective Sheath for Remote Controls, In Particular Those of Television Receivers, discloses a shockproof protective sheath for television remote controls, which comprises a hollow container and holder element, embodied in shockproof material, that substantially matches and hugs the external profile of the appliance it encompasses and is provided with at least two openings, one of which affording access to the push buttons, the other allowing passage of the control pulses.
A PCT application, WO 03/041288 A2, filed internationally May 15, 2003 for a Protective Sleeve for Small Portable Electronic Devices, in particular mobile or wireless telephones, is disclosed, comprising at least one strap-like elastic loop, which at least partly surrounds the external circumference of the device when applied to the device. According to the invention, only one loop is provided which is a highly elastic tubular ring, the material, diameter, height and wall thickness of which are arranged such that, when tightly applied to the device, the external circumferential cover of the device is covered and the end edges of the loop are drawn elastically inwards on both front faces of the device and lie thereon in the form of narrow strips, forming a frame.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is an object of the invention to provide a protective cover to protect the hand-held electronic device from scratches, wear and tear. Another object of the protective enclosure is to protect the inserted hand-held electronic device from the shock of dropping or other impacts. This invention has numerous advantages over the prior art due in part to the configuration of the protruding ribs on the long sides of the device when the protective enclosure is fitted over the hand-held electronic device to absorb shocks on impact with other objects or surfaces. Another advantage over the prior art due to said protruding ribs is to provide the owner with a sure grip on the protective enclosure with the inserted hand-held electronic device. Another advantage over the prior art due to said protruding ribs being wrapped to the front and rear of the protective enclosure is to protect the exposed visual display and controls on the inserted hand-held electronic device when the protective enclosure is placed on a flat surface. Another advantage over the prior art is due to the protruding rectangular frame around the visual display to protect said display when the protective enclosure is placed on a flat surface. Another advantage over the prior art is due to the parallel slotted openings in the rear surface of the enclosure to afford securing the device with an interwoven belt or strap to prevent dropping.